A Fight to Live
by but-the-clouds
Summary: I decided to do one of my own challenges.Vinnie is sick, really sick. Doogie, understanding almost exactly what he's going through, has to take care of him. How does Doogie deal with his friend's illness. EDITED AND REVISED.7.17.07
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

EDITED AND REVISED

I decided to answer one of my own challenges.

I won't update in a while because I'm going on a vacation where there is no such thing as a computer. I am doing this because a couple of people suggested it to me and I thought... "Why not?"

Oh, and this challenge can be used more than once...just because I put the idea on screen on this site doesn't mean its technically mine. I"M NOT A POSSESSIVE PERSON! Haha! (I know, I'm kind of obsessed with ownership and letting people know I don't own anything). Speaking of not owning anything...I don't own Doogie Howser...or Vinnie...or the rest of the characters on this show.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Vinnie climbed into Doogie's bedroom, as he did just about everyday. It was Saturday morning and he was excited because Doogie was taking a day off, which means they had the whole day to do whatever they wanted. Vinnie was bent on going down to the beach, and if that was what he wanted to do, that's what they were going to do. Vinnie had this impressive way of talking people into things.

Doogie was still sleeping when Vinnie decided to barge in _(the stupid kid left the window open_). Vinnie took a bong from Doogie's shelf of jung and banged it. Doogie shot up like lightning, resulting in Vinnie rolling on the floor laughing obnoxiously.

"Vinnie! Can't you let a man sleep? It's my day off—I get to sleep! I don't have to get up at six!" exclaimed Doogie in groggy anger. Vinnie just shook his head.

"Its not six. Its seven and your not technically a man yet! So, I guess it don't count, does it?" Vinnie said, smiling.

"If I'm not a man, what am I? And what do you want?"

"A boy, and what? Did ya forget already?"

"Forget what?"

"We're going to the beach! We're going to check out all the ladies in their pure, shiny, oily, sun block covered glory! How could you forget? And don't think about bringing Wanda?"

After a moment of silence from Doogie, Vinnie got the message.

"Why not? _DOOG!_ COME OOOOOON!" whined the champion whiner.

"Fine Vin, if you want to spend the day at the beach with me, then_ you_ have to explain to Wanda why _I_ can't go. Here's the phone," said Doogie, mischievously. He handed Vinnie the phone.

"You are an evil man," Vinnie grinned. However, instead of explaining to Wanda in his own way Vinnie cleverly decided to imitate Doogie's voice. "H-hi...um...uh, Wanda? Hi, it's Doogie."

"VINNIE!" Doogie admonished in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, about that, uhhh, Wanda, I can't take you. The restaurant? That one? I promised ya we'd go dat place? Uh, no, its not Vinnie! I was just imitating him...why thank you...you should hear my other imitations; I do good ones. Anyway, sometin's...I...uh...I mean _something's_ come up. No, I'm not hanging out with Vinnie. No, not Dr. McGuire, either...why would he hang out with me?!"

Doogie scrunched up his face in anger and hit Vinnie with his pillow.

"Ow! Doog, dat hurt! What? Oh, no, Wanda, I was talking to Vinnie. He was doing an imitation of me...No, he was pretty good...No, it turns out that I have to go up to the hospital...no, its one of my patients...I–I have to go. Bye."

"Hey, that was pretty, good, Vin!" Doogie complimented his friend, giving him a nice slap on the back.

"Thanks. Now, lets go. I..." Vinnie stopped in mid sentence. As he stood up, he got a dizzy spell. _It seems like I've been gettin' a lot a' dese today._

"Are you okay, Vin?"

"Yeah, I guess. It jus' a dizzy spell. It isn' dat big a deal, " replied Vinnie, still getting over the spell and holding on to the edge of Doogie's desk.

"Okay, sit down. Did you have breakfast?" asked Doogie. Vinnie nodded as he sat on the bed.

"What did you have?"

"A banana."

"That's it?"

"I haven't been dat hungry, 'at's all."

"You have to eat more during breakfast," said Doogie.

"I don't think you undahstand, Doog. I said I _haven't been_ hungry. Ma noticed. She asked me what was wrong with her lasagna last Saturday. There's absolutely _nothing _wrong with Ma's lasagna. Tuesday, I didn't eat her famous gnocci. She threw a fit. She t'ought that we were all pretending to like her food, while we secretly hated it. I love Ma's gnocci. Then, when we finally convinced her dat she was still the greatest cook in da world she ended up watchin' me like a hawk. She told me that she t'inks that I'm not eatin' 'nough; I'm too skinny—she thinks I'm sick. I dismissed it at first, ah course...but I got to thinking. About food. Constantly. I see Ma's garlic bread and my mouth waters, but every time I take a bit out of it...I'm not hungry no more."

"Loss of appetite. How's your sleeping habits...are you having trouble breathing?" asked Doogie. Vinnie looked up, finally.

"Doog, can we worry about dis later? I just want to go to the beach," Vinnie said with what a sheepish smile and a chuckle.

"Maybe...if you answer the question."

"I'm breathing fine. I'm sleeping fine...its just..."

"What?"

"I wake up and I'm sweating. My throat hurts, kinda. Sometimes my chest does, too," explained Vinnie, uneasily. He didn't like telling Doogie all this. However, he knew Doogie would push for answers anyway, and for some reason he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Can I look?" Doogie asked, not waiting for an answer. He took a close look at his neck. "Its swollen. How about your chest."

Vinnie shook his head. "Let's go to the beach, Doog. C'mon, man! Da girls are waitin'!"

"No, Vin, this could be serious."

"It could wait!"

"No! It can't!"

"I'm not budgin' Doog!" Vinnie said sternly. He stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. Doogie sighed, realizing this was going to take a while.

"Doog, how 'bout dis? We go to da beach for two, three hours. Aftah dat, I go answer all your question, and if you want to bring me to the hospital, you can."

Doogie shook his head at first, but realized that Vinnie wasn't going to back down.

"Fine."

"YES! Doog! Dis'll be great!"

Doogie smiled. It was as if he and Vinnie hadn't had that conversation.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Doogie parked in the parking lot and they grabbed the towels and ran toward the beach. Vinnie lagged behind, a little. They finally parked, right next to the life guard stand. According to Vinnie, this is where Alisa guards...whoever she is.

"Hey, Vin?"

"Yeah?" replied Vinnie, a little too distantly for Doogie's liking.

"What happened to Janine?"

"Well, she—she dumped me...again. So...then 5 minutes later we get back together...and then I dump her. Its over."

"For good?"

"Who knows? It depends on her mood t'morrah," Vinnie said, not really paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth, but more to the girls passing him. He nodded to them and they smiled politely and waved...but then walked on. Poor Vin.

"C'mon!" exclaimed Vinnie, getting up. "Lets go in the water!"

Doogie got up and followed Vinnie. He smiled. This kid never ceased to surprise him. Vinnie managed to spot a cute blonde and start a conversation. This girl was actually interested...and Vinnie was being pretty smooth. Where did this come from?

"So, Doogie, where do you go to school?" asked the girl.

"I don't. I'm a doctor," explained Doogie, prepared for the laughter sure to follow----It didn't come.

"Oh, that famous doctor! The genius! My mom's a nurse at the hospital you work at. She mostly works in the oncology section. Maybe you know her...Nurse Holden?"

"Oh, right! Your mother's a very nice lady!" said Doogie. She blushed a bit. Vinnie smiled.

"Hey, do ya want to hang out wit' us later? You know...get a milkshake or somethin'?" asked Vinnie.

"Sure," she replied. "My friend's over at the beach. Mind if she comes too?"

"Nah," said Vinnie.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

All four of them sat at a single booth in a deli just across the street from the beach. It was a famous spot for surfers and local swimmers to go. "New-bees" were scorned at...it was only your locals. People there could spot a new-bee from a mile away.

Vinnie ordered for Margot Holden...a caesar salad. She was surprised. He asked what she wanted and gave no hint that he would order for her. Doogie, also impressed, attempted the same on Margot's friend, Delaine...the only problem was that He didn't remember what she said she wanted.

"Delaine her will have...a...hamburger," said Doogie, slightly proud of himself. He looked over at Delaine who scowled in disgust at the mere mention of a hamburger. "Cheese burger?" She shook her head. "Chicken fingers?"

Delaine looked at the waiter and said, "I'll have a garden salad."

Doogie nodded and looked at the waiter, "_I'll_ have her cheeseburger."

Doogie looked back at Delaine who shrugged, "I'm a vegetarian."

"And _you_ sir?" asked the waiter, looking at Vinnie.

"Uh...nothing for me, thanks," said Vinnie.

"Oh, you gotta have something Vinnie. Here, look at the menu. The turkey sandwich looks good," commented Margot. Vinnie nodded...and gulped. Just the look at the food listed alone made him nauseus. _Gosh, its hard to keep things down, lately._

During the course of the meal, Doogie noticed Vinnie didn't touch his water. When the food came, he made pain filled faces every time he swallowed. He looked like he was about to barf.

_Something was definitely wrong_.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

Two days later...

"Doogie, wake up!" yelled Mr. Howser.

"What, dad?"

"Vinnie's at the hospital. He fainted."

"Fainted?"

"He stumbled down the stairs on the way to breakfast, according to Mrs. Delpino. According to what you told me about him not eating, its probably due to dehydration. And his loss of appetite is caused by a swelling in his throat. You said he had slight discomfort in his throat and chest...what does that sound like to you, son?"

"It could be a number of things, Dad..."

"But what do you think the doctors are testing for as of right now? It wasn't just anything that was swollen and you know that, now, Douglas, don't you? It was his lymph nodes," explained Mr. Howser.

"Lymphoma," said Doogie.

"Lymphoma," agreed Mr. Howser. "Mrs. Delpino says that he has been experiencing stomach problems. If not for the swollen lymph nodes, I would have said, stomach virus...but when you told me about the swelling in his throat, I'm thinking, 'these symptoms sound a lot like Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma'.Reason being, Hodgkin's lymphoma does not include nausea or stomach aches. Not normally."

"Oh, no."

"Lets go, son."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

After several tests, the doctors discussed Vinnie's condition to Doogie. Actually, Dr.Canfield explained Vinnie's condition.

"Your suspicion was right, Dr. Howser. It is very clear that Vinnie has Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. We took samples from his bone marrow that confirmed this. We also did a lymph nod biopsy. The last time you saw him...two days ago, he was in stage two. Now, he's entering stage three. Swelling has spread to his abdomen. We are going to have to treat him with chemotherapy. I'll go tell his parents."

Doogie, stood there, shocked, and just nodded. He absentmindedly followed Dr. Canfield into the waiting room. As soon as Mrs. Delpino saw their faces, so grim, she burst into tears. Mr. Delpino grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to a tight embrace. Dr. Canfield explained to them what he explained to Doogie.

"Does he know?" asked Doogie's mom. Doogie shook his head.

"I'm volunteering to tell him," said Doogie. Doogie waved Mr. And Mrs. Delpino along. The followed him up to Vinnie's room. Vinnie sat up in his bed, flipping the channels. He smiled at them when they came in. It would seem as if he didn't notice their grim expressions, but Doogie knew Vinnie better. "Doog, you guys need to put cable in dese rooms! Dere's nothing on! The reception is bad, too!"

Everyone quietly chuckled and stared at him.

"Do I have somethin' in my teeth?"

"Vinnie..."

"What is it, a virus infection? Imagine dat, Ma. You brought me here because I had a virus!"he exclaimed with a laugh.

"Vinnie, its not—" started Doogie.

"Doog, I tried to tell her..."

"Honey, Doogie has something to tell you as a doctor," said Mrs. Delpino, taking a seat next to her son, right on the hospital bed.

"'Kay, spill da beans, Doog," said Vinnie, still smirking. He turned to his mother and said, "It's really nothing to worry about, Ma. Its nothin' serious."

"Vinnie, you have cancer. Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma. It is serious. We're going to start you on chemo as soon as possible," explained Doogie. Vinnie just stared in shock for a minute, his eyes growing wide. His dad walked over to his side and put an arm around his shoulder. Then, Vinnie smiled.

"See, Ma? Nothin' serious. Just cancer," said Vinnie. His eyes returned to their normal size after he spoke for the first time. His voice was shaky, but he wouldn't allow himself to break. "Uh, Ma? Pop? Can I be alone with Doogie? One minute."

"Sure, Vincent," said Mr. Delpino, taking Mrs. Delpino's hand and leaving reluctantly.

"You don't have to act strong for them, Vinnie," said Doogie. Vinnie just ignored his comment.

"How bad?"

"Stage three. Its spread to three areas in your body. That's why we're heading straight for the chemo and skipping the radiation," explained Doogie.

"Odds?"

"The survival rate for children with Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma is around 78 or 79 percent or something."

"For me, Howser. My odds."

Doogie sighed. "I don't know."

"How 'bout chemo. What will the side effects be?"

"Well, chemotherapy is a bunch of drugs combined. It will be taken in cycles. Its hard to tell exactly how you will react. You may loose your hair, you may not. You may sweat and shiver a lot, you may not. You might have a decrease in your blood count and a transfusion will be necessary if this happens. If white blood cell counts go down too far, you may have infection. You might be very week...maybe not, but you wouldn't let that happen, for the ladies' sakes, right?"

Vinnie smiled. "Right. And Doog?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be with me through this?"

"Every minute, buddy. You were for me."

"Oh, yeah, about that. If I lose my hair...don't shave your head. As a favor, instead, just buy me a wig. Baldies, I find, don't attract women very well."

"Got it."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

How's that? Please feel free to review! Thanks!


	2. First Dose of ChemoYuck!

Chapter 2:

EDITED AND REVISED

I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter.

Now, on with the story.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

And Doogie stuck to his promise. He was with Vinnie through his first chemo treatment and he promised he would be there whenever Vinnie needed him to be. Doogie explained to Vinnie again, that the chemo would be given to him in cycles. Vinnie looked as if he was listening and would nod every now and then, but Doogie knew that he wasn't completely absorbing all the information. There would be four to six cycles of chemo given and it would be given by vein...meaning, Vinnie would be given a shot.

Vinnie sat up in his bed, holding his mother's hand as Doogie gave Vinnie his dose of chemo. Vinnie's doctor, Dr. Rochester, gave Doogie permission to do this, knowing about their friendship and using it as an advantage to help Vinnie recover. Supportive friends and family, Dr. Rochester found, proved a successful recovery.

Vinnie gave a little gasp when he was pricked with the needle, and then chuckled, mumbling something about it being funny that he wasn't man enough to take a needle. Mrs. Delpino laughed along with him, but patted his hand, reassuring him that it wasn't at all true.

Doogie waited with them for a while, but left the room to get going with his rounds after he was sure the two Delpinos were secure, safe, and comfortable. Vinnie had urged him not to take the day off just because he had cancer. Doogie went through his daily routine, trying as hard as he could not to think about Vinnie. Dr. Rochester told the Delpino family that he wanted Vinnie to stay in for the day and that Mrs. Delpino should go home. Mrs. Delpino, of course, refused. It wasn't until about 3:00. When Mr. Delpino took off from work, urging Mrs. Delpino to go home and rest. After much convincing, Mrs. Delpino finally left. Doogie was surprised at this. He didn't think she would_ ever_ leave.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Wanda came, half an hour later, to see how Vinnie was doing.

"I honestly don't know, Wanda. I haven't been up there in hours. He didn't want me to cancel work just to stay with him, so, I just postponed it for a few hours. I haven't seen him since this morning," explained Doogie, a little defensively. Wanda just smiled and hugged him.

"It must be so hard for you."

"Yeah..."

"Lets go up there together, Doogie," suggested Wanda. Doogie smiled. _I knew I loved this girl!_

They took the elevator up the oncology wing and walked toward Vinnie's room. 403. On there way there, they ran into Dr. Rochester.

"I wouldn't go in there, Dr. Howser. Not with her," he said.

"Why not?"

"His side effects...they're quite severe. Its normal, but it might be too much for her to handle. Vinnie's small body...the–ah–well, the dosage took quite a tole on him. I want him to stay overnight. He can go home in the morning," explained the doctor. Wanda looked at Doogie and knew, immediately, that he wanted to see his friend.

"Why don't you go in, Doogie. I'll wait out here," she said.

"No, I—"began the doctor, but he was interrupted by Wanda.

"Couldn't he go in? As a doctor?"

The doctor's expression softened, "I suppose that would be alright."

Doogie opened the door and went in, ahead of the doctor. What he saw caused memories to come flooding back to him. He remembered exactly how it felt to be lying in a strange hospital bed and feel so weak, you could hardly move.

Carmine Delpino held Vinnie's hand. Vinnie's eyes were closed, but his face was scrunched up. Doogie wasn't sure if this expression was because of the pain, or just of discomfort. Doogie edged in closer to Vinnie's bedside. Mr. Delpino looked up from Vinnie's hand, into Doogie's eyes.

"He keeps on vomiting. He sweats like he's been on a five mile sprint. He says he can't move. Is this normal?" asked the concerned father of a very sick son.

"Yes. We warned you this might happen, Mr. Delpino," answered Doogie.

"He's just so...lively, and strong. Vivacious is the best word to describe him. He was always such a vivacious kid. I've never seen him this sick. I never thought he could_ get_ this sick. It scares the crap out of me," said Mr. Delpino, softly. Doogie supposed that this was so Vinnie wouldn't hear. For some reason, Doogie was disheartened by what Vinnie's dad said. He didn't know why. He guessed that it was because if an adult seemed so helpless he felt that way, too.

Doogie looked at Vinnie. He wasn't handling the chemo too well–worse than Doogie thought he would. However, Doogie knew that this must mean the chemo was in control. It _had_ to mean that.

"Mr. Delpino? Mr. Delpino, I'll watch Vinnie for a while. You go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. It will do you some good," suggested Doogie. Mr. Delpino just nodded and, as if in a trance, strode out of the room, down the hall, toward the cafeteria. Doogie went to the door to close it, but, then, remembered Wanda. He poked his head outside the door and spotted her leaning against the wall.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Sick. Go home, Wanda," replied Doogie.

"If there's anything I can do to help..."

"There isn't. Just go home...we can visit Vinnie at his house tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye, Doogie."

"Bye, Wanda."

Doogie didn't stay to watch her walk down the long hall to the elevator. He went right back into the room. He was just in time to see Vinnie writhing on the bed. Doogie took out a bucket from under the bed and put it under Vinnie's chin and held the back of his head as Vinnie vomited into it. Vinnie seemed to throw up all the contents in his entire body. Finally, Vinnie sank back into the pillow. Doogie put the bucket back down and moved over to the right side of the bed and sat in the chair that Vinnie's father had been sitting in. Vinnie opened his eyes ever so slightly and saw Doogie. He took hold of Doogie's hand. His grip was so week.

But Vinnie chuckled and said, "Just when ya think there's nothin' left, right?"

Doogie smiled at this comment. It was just like Vinnie to crack a joke during the darkest of times.

"Doog...do I get any better, or does it stay like this 'till its all over?"

"You'll be a little better by tomorrow and you will get increasingly better throughout the week. Then next week, you will get another dose and it starts all over," explained Doogie. Vinnie just nodded. Then, Vinnie looked straight into Doogie's eyes with his big brown ones and said,

"But you'll be there, right?"

"Right."

"I feel like I'm dyin', Doog. I feel so..."

"Weak?"

"You could call it that," Vinnie sighed. Doogie thought he had prepared himself for this sight, but just never saw Vinnie this way. He never expected to see him this way. Doogie knew what he was going through, but that's what made it all the more painful. That he knew almost exactly how Vinnie felt. Vinnie was so tired that his eyes were like slits. His olive skin was now completely white. Vinnie was afraid to eat, so, when his mom came in with dinner a few hours later, he flat out refused. Something Doogie never expected from Vinnie.

When Doogie left later that night, he discovered, not surprisingly, that the Delpinos were staying over night. Doogie, himself, was not so keen on leaving his friend in the hospital, but he knew he had to get home somehow.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

By the time Doogie got home, his dinner was cold. He decided to skip dinner anyway, being he had no appetite. Doogie decided to pull out some home movies. He put one on and it was Vinnie, age six, his head all shaved. Doogie was by his side. He was bald, too, because of his chemo. They were playing freeze tag. Later on in the movie, it showed the two of them in the sandbox.

"_Hey Vin, guess what..."_

"_What?"_

" _I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up!" shouted Doogie. Vinnie just shrugged._

"_Okay, den you'se has to get some practice in. I'll be your patient,"_ said Vinnie. Then, he laid in the sand box and piled some sand on top of him. He pointed to the sand on his stomach and said, _"These are my guts. Now, you'se have to do a operation, okay? Make me all better Doctah Howsah!...AH! I'm in pain! Help me! For Pete's sake, Help me! Holy Moses, this hurts!"_

Little Doogie just smiled and picked up the plastic rake and shovel and yelled,_ "Hold on, sir, hold on! I'll help you!"_

"_Hurry! I'm gonna die! Hurry!"_ yelled Vinnie.

"_Hold on, Vinnerino!"_ yelled Doogie, and with that, brushed away the sand on Vinnie's stomach with the small sand rake and shovel. _"All better! Look, Daddy! I fixed Vinnie!"_

And David Howser, who was filming, said, _"Very well done, son. You make a good patient, Vincent."_

Vinnie stood up and took a bow. Then the screen blurred into static and the tape was over. Doogie chuckled to himself. They were so young. But his thoughts went back to the sickVinnie he saw at the hospital. "Hold on, Vinnerino. I'll save you. Just hang in there."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Hope you guys and gals liked it! Please review and give me your opinion!

Thank you to Melbo18 and Gamble7 for suggesting that I write a story. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with my choice of storyline.

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer!


	3. The Nurse's Daughter

Chapter 3:

EDITED AND REVISED

Thanks for reviewing, guys!

Special thanks to my beta reader at the bottom of page!

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

It had been three weeks since Vinnie had his first treatment. Now, instead of staying inside of the hospital for a few days after his dose of "poison", as he called it, he could go home as soon as they were finished with him. They would give him his dose and then, if he was feeling up to the ride, he could leave. Usually Doogie would drive him home, since he was at the hospital already and Vinnie's dad was usually at work, but Vinnie's mom would be home, waiting for him. As soon as Vinnie got home, he would head straight for the bathroom.

One night in particular, Mr. and Mrs. Delpino had to meet with Vinnie's doctor to discuss his condition. Doogie's dad was asked to watch over and take care of Vinnie because they thought it might be too much for Doogie to handle to see him this way. Doogie, however, persuaded his parents, and Vinnie's that he could handle it.

So, Doogie walked to Vinnie's house and walked right in. Mr. Delpino explained to Doogie that Vinnie was upstairs and that Doogie should just stay up there with him. _Do whatever Vinnie needed him to do. _Doogie nodded and watched as Mr. and Mrs. Delpino walked out the front door. Sighed, then turned around and walked upstairs. The door to Vinnie's room was cracked open. Doogie crept inside, afraid that if Vinnie was asleep, he would wake him. Vinnie wasn't asleep, though. He was sitting up against the headboard, pillows propped up behind him. His eyes were red rimmed from lack of sleep. He was pale, and he was very thin—thinner than usual. Though Vinnie was sick, he wore his lopsided smile when Doogie walked in.

"Heya, Doog," said Vinnie, waving slightly. He put down the magazine he was reading, but Doogie picked it back up.

"Hey, Vinnie...Playboy?" he chuckled. Vinnie just grinned.

Vinnie just grinned.

That's what concerned Doogie at that moment, that all Vinnie did was grin. His only reply. No smart-aleck remark, just his Delpino grin.

But that grin didn't last more than 10 seconds, because Vinnie suddenly grimaced and hunched over, grabbing his stomach.

"Bucket...get...da bucket," Vinnie managed to say. Doogie complied, getting the bucket at the side of Vinnie's bed and putting it up to his chin so he could vomit into it. When Vinnie was done, he leaned back into the bed. Doogie grabbed his friends hand.

"Its all going to be okay, Vin. I promise," said Doogie. Vinnie just closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Doog, 'member dose girls we met at da beach?" asked Vinnie, in an unusually soft tone.

"What about them?"

"'Member da one, her mom's a nurse a da hospital? Nurse Holden?"

"Yeah..."

"I met her."

"Really?"

"Nurse Holden. I don't think Margot ever mentioned me to her mother. I don't think Margot knows that I have cancer."

"She was bound to find out eventually," said Doogie, only trying to be realistic. Vinnie frowned.

"I really like her, Doog. I'm not going to tell her. I don't want her knowing just yet. I really like her," replied Vinnie, His eyes drooping a little. Doogie, then, noticed something as Vinnie slid deeper under the covers. He was shivering. It was 92 degrees outside and 81 inside because of the AC, and Vinnie was _shivering_.

Vinnie noticed Doogie staring and said, "Its one of da symptoms, I t'ink. Sometimes I'm hot, oddah times I'm cold."

Doogie nodded.

"I know. I went through the same thing once, remember?"

Vinnie nodded.

"Thanks for coming, Doog. I really needed a friend. Sometimes..." Vinnie drifted. Either he was dazed or he was pending on whether or not he should say something.

"Sometimes what?" asked Doogie.

"Uh-oh," said Vinnie. Doogie knew, immediatly, what he meant. Bucket. He grabbed the bucket again and put it under Vinnie's chin.

When Vinnie was done, he wiped his mouth and replied very quietly,"Just when ya t'ink there's notin' left in ya left to throw up, right?"

Doogie nodded, forgetting about Vinnie's unfinished sentence. He helped Vinnie clean up and put all the dirty towels and blankets in the hamper. Vinnie's fragile body just lay on his bed. Waiting. He looked as if he was waiting for something. For what? For freedom from this terrible disease? Doogie wanted that, too. He didn't like seeing his friend like this. He knew that Vinnie didn't like him seeing him like this, either.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

A few days later, some of the effects of the chemo wore off. Vinnie was losing his hair and _never_ let anybody see his head. He very rarely let himself see his head. He still had some clumps, but it disgusted him so he just shaved his whole head. Even the closest shave revealed patches of where hair had been and where hair was shaved off. The parts he shaved that weren't already bald were just a slightly darker shade than his skin.

Vinnie always wore a hat or a bandana. There was nothing he could do about his eyebrows. The doctor told him that chemo may take _all_ his hair. Now he was losing hair not only from his head, but his arms, and legs, eyebrows, etc.

Well, a few days after Vinnie had seen him on that dreadful night, he felt a lot better. He was having one of his better days, so he escaped from the confines in his room and was able to walk to Doogie's house and actually climb through the window. He struggled a lot, which surprised him, to climb onto the roof. He knew that Doogie was off for a little while, and thought he should bother him.

"Heya, Doog," said Vinnie, climbing through the window.

"What are you doing here, Vin? Shouldn't you be–"

"Dat's your hello foah me?" asked Vinnie in mock insult. Then he said, in a mocking tone, "'What are you doing here, Vin?' Huh? 'What are you doing here Vincent?' I am completely insulted."

Doogie smiled and shook his head at his friend. Vinnie laughed at his own comment, with his friend. He looked a lot better. His eyes still looked dull, and he still had dark circles under them. His form changed a little, too. His shoulders slouched a little more. His head would loll or nod a bit if he was tired, which came from doing things that were too strenuous on him, like climbing through windows.

"Doog, I need to ask you a favah," said Vinnie, looking more serious.

"Yeah."

"We need to go back to the beach. I wannah see dat girl again," said Vinnie.

"What if she's not there, Vinnie?"

"I don't know where else to try. I nevah see her at da hospital, which is fine, 'cause I don't want her to see me anyway. We just need to take dis chance. Please? Foah me? Would you do it foah me?" begged Vinnie.

"Sure, Vin."

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Ten minutes later, Vinnie and Doogie were parked in the street, ready to make there way up to the beach. They payed for their badges so that they could stay on the beach legally. Sure enough, there was Margot, running up to them and waving.

"Hey, Doogie! Hi, Vinnie! You guys come here for a swim?" she asked.

"Well, actually–"

"Of course!" exclaimed Vinnie, ignoring the look Doogie was giving him. "Doogie, isn't , dough. In all his excitement to come heah, he forgot to put on his trunks."

"Too, bad. Well, maybe we could play some volley ball," said Margot. "Oh, and Vinnie, I like the new look! What made you shave your head?"

Vinnie wore a bandana and a baseball cap over that, but you could still tell that he had no hair. Margot decided to not comment on the fact that he "shaved" his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, well...I'm supporting those who have cancer. It's foah a good cause," Vinnie lied.

"Wow. I have to admire you for doing that, Vinnie," said Margot. Then she took his arm and led him to the volleyball net. There was a bunch of her friends playing already. Suddenly Vinnie, involuntarily bent over, holding his head in his free hand.

"Vinnie?" asked Margot, concerned. Doogie, who had been lagging behind, rushed to his side.

"Just a dizzy spell. Maybe I should sit out. I'll watch you guys play," said Vinnie. He placed his hands on his knees and slowly eased himself up.

"Well, we don't have to play. Maybe hitting the water, will do you some good," she suggested.

"Actually, Vin, I think—"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Lets go!" said Vinnie. Margot ran ahead. Vinnie didn't attempt to run with her, just walked behind.

"C'mon Vin," yelled Margot from ahead.

"I'm not gonna run! I just got a dizzy spell! Give a guy some sympathy here!" yelled Vinnie. Doogie took a good look at Vinnie and noticed that he was sweating, and wasn't flushed, so it couldn't have been from the heat. Of course, it might have been, but Doogie being Doogie, was concerned.

"Vin, maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean, you're just out of bed. Give your body some time," suggested Doogie.

"Listen, Doog, yeah...yeah, I got a good chance of pullin' through, but there's always that chance that I might not. You saw how bad I was with the chemo," replied Vinnie.

"I know, Vinnie, but that just means it's working," explained Doogie.

"Yeah, but it's also a constant reminder that I might not...you know...anyway, I just want to live a little. I just want to use up the days that I _am_ actually feeling good," said Vinnie. He lowered his head to look at his moving feet. It amazed him, for some odd reason, how he doesn't even have to think, really, to move his feet. They just move. Yet, when it came to math problems, Vinnie gets headaches from thinking too much. Why is that? Hmmm.

Then, he slowly looked up and saw Margot by the shoreline. She was waving at them and had taken off her denim shorts and now only wore a black one-piece bathing suit. It was so modest, yet she looked so..._good_ in it. Vinnie stripped down to his own bathing suit, which Doogie hadn't even realized he had on. He kept his shirt on though. Doogie knew Vinnie was self conscious about his weight loss, and rightly so. Being small of frame to begin with, Vinnie was emaciated now.

Anyway, Vinnie walked ahead, leaving Doogie behind. Doogie waved and yelled over, "Yeah, I'll just sit here," then mumbled, "like I have another choice."

But he laughed. He saw how happy Vinnie was. He looked better, now that he was in the cool Pacific water. He was laughing and splashing Margot, and she was doing the same to him. Then, she tackled him, yelling something about him not calling her something like that again. Then, Vinnie yelled out his apologies, when he actually _wasn't_ under water.

That day was fun. Vinnie didn't reveal, to Margot, his secret, but it didn't matter. Not now, anyway. As long as she didn't know, Vinnie finally felt normal. He finally felt as if there was nothing to worry about. No one was fussing over him.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

When Vinnie's parents got home from meeting up with the doctor, they noticed a note on the wall. All it said was, "Be back later! Don't worry, I'm with 'Doc Junior'!" They smiled and went to doing there daily duties. All the doctor had said to them was that it was too early to determine anything. That after six to eight weeks, if there was no improvement, they would have to increase the dosage. They also had to sign some papers, and that was it.They hoped. Vinnie was too young to be going through this. He was going through so much pain, just from the chemo alone.

That night, after Vinnie came home, he plopped right on his bed and fell right to sleep. It was only 9:00. When his mother was sure he was asleep she went to church to pray. To pray for her beloved son. Vinnie meant the world to her and she was not going to give up on him. Not now, not ever.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

thanks, again, for reviewing guys! And special thanks to my beta reader, Gamble7! Your advice and criticizm means very much! Thank you!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Visitors

Chapter 4:

Sorry I took so long, guys...

...I got kind of busy.

I'm back, though!

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Nurse Holden stepped into the room to give Vinnie his chemo. Vinnie insisted to his mom that he could go alone, but Mrs. Delpino wanted to stay. So, he sat on the bed, waiting patiently and quietly, swinging his legs on the side.

"Hello, Vinnie, how are you?" asked Nurse Holden as she entered the room.

"Umm, okay, actually. Not bad," answered Vinnie.

"That's good. I want you to meet someone, Vinnie. My daughter will be working here as a candy striper. I thought it would be nice if you two meet. Pluse, she insisted on helping me with my rounds a little bit. After getting Dr. Canfield's permission, all I need is yours.," said the rosy cheeked woman. Vinnie's jaw just dropped. _I thought candy stripers don't work with cancer patients..._

"Sure. How 'bout that Vincent? A nice, pretty girl to talk to. When will we see her?" asked Mrs. Delpino.

"In a few minutes," said the kind nurse, and soon after that being said there was a knock at the door. Vinnie looked toward the floor, trying to hide his face, hoping Margot wouldn't notice him.

"Here she is," said Nurse Holden. Margot walked in, in a pink uniform, that Vinnie didn't notice because he was too busy studying his shoe laces. "Honey, lift that handsome head of yours, and meet my daughter."

Vinnie slowly lifted his head. Margot's face went from an angel-like smile, to one of shock.

"Vinnie? You're the cancer patient my mom talked so much about? You?"

"Oh, you two know each other?" asked Nurse Holden.

"Mom, this is the Vinnie I was telling you about. The one I met at the beach," explained Margot. _So she did tell her about me._ "Vinnie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, tell a complete strangah I have cancer. Dat's exactly somethin' I would do," said Vinnie, bitterly.

"Vincent! Your tone!" Mrs. Delpino scolded.

"It's alright, Mrs. Delpino," said Margot. Vinnie jumped up from the bed. He had enough. He dashed out of the room as fast as he could. He could hear his mom yell, "Vincent Delpino, get back here!"

He ran past Raymond (Z-man), the orderly, almost knocking him over. He sped past Nurse Spalding, and Doogie, who were walking together, as well as Dr. Caufield. Doogie gave a brief confused glance to Curly, then ran to Vinnie.

Vinnie kept running till he was in a courtyard, and sat down on a stone bench there. I was in front of a tomb. A sanctuary. A place of honor to God. They had one inside, and one in the courtyard, if he remembered correctly.

Doogie eventually lost track of Vinnie, and almost gave up...until he saw him through a window, looking out into the courtyard. He was sitting on a stone bench, head in hands. He knew he wasn't crying, but he also knew that Vinnie was frustrated and needed a friend.

"What's up, Vin?"

"Margot saw me," Vinnie mumbled through his hands.

"Here?"

"Yeah. Her mom brought her in. She knows Doog. It was _so_ important dat she didn't know. I felt so normal yesterday, when I was with her. I felt healthy, almost. Now dat she knows, she's gonna act all cahefull around me. I don't like dat. Even you do it, Doog. I mean, you almost didn't let me go swimmin' de oddah day...its annoying. I hate it," replied Vinnie. "I-**don't**-_wanna_ be sick. I can't go anywheah alone foah five minutes. This is messed up. I don't deserve dis, Doog. I deserve a lot of t'ings, but I know I don't deserve dis crap. I can't run five steps without completely going out of breath."

"I'm sorry, Vin," replied Doogie.

"Foah, what? You didn't give me dis...I ain't blamin' anybody...I'm not even blamin' God...I just wish I could..."

"Could what?"

"Be well again."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

A few weeks later Vinnie was back in the hopital. People would stop by to visit him, but he was too tired for visitors. People would come, but wouldn't stay. Margot came a few times, when her shifts were over. Wanda came by that evening. Even Janine came every once in a while. Vinnie felt bad when she came, because she always looked so scared.

Doogie walked out of Vinnie's room and met Wanda just outside the doorway. She was holding flowers and some chocolates.

"How is he?" she asked. She took note of how Doogie looked. His hair was messed up, his eyes red-rimmed from weariness.

"Tired," he started. He wasn't going to tell Wanda the absolute truth, but then he changed his mind. "He's more than tired. The chemo is taking its toll on him. I'm only concerned that the chemo itself might be killing him. I'm going to try to see if I could give him a bone marrow transplant, but that could be complicated. At this stage, it could even kill him during the transplant."

This news brought tears to Wanda's eyes.

"He's usually so hyper and vivacious. When I saw him the other day, I was so...shocked."

_Silence._

"Janine misses him," she says.

"He was supposed to be in college, now. He was supposed to be in the middle of the year. What a Christmas he'll have," replied Doogie. Wanda stared at her feet, considering this an awkward situation.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Can I?"

"Just don't cry," Doogie ordered as he led Wanda in Vinnie's room. "Want me to stay with you?"

"No," she said. She stared at Vinnie who was sleeping. She did not look back to see Doogie leave and shuddered when she heard the door close. She didn't know why. She sat down in the chair next to Vinnie's bedside. She touched his fragile hand and brushed her fingers along his own.

"Hey Vinnie."

_No response_

"College is fun. We've been drawing a lot."

_No response._

"I'm home for the weekend."

_Still no response._

"Oh, Vinnie...please don't leave us. You have to fight! We still need you here," Wanda sobbed. She lowered her head to her hand that remained holding his. Tears streamed down her face, into their grasp, onto the soft hospital blanket. Suddenly, she felt him squeeze her hand. She looked up at the pale, sick face.

"I don't intend on leavin'," he said, his voice filled with fatigue. "I'm fightin', Wanda. I ain't gonna let it beat me. I'm toughah den dat."

"I know," said Wanda. The silence following was awkward. Vinnie looked around the room, as if searching for something to talk about.

Then he looked back at Wanda. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"How's Janine?" he asked.

"She's fine. She's worried, though...and scared. I think she still loves you, Vinnie," explained Wanda.

"'Course she does. I'm an irresistible fellow," Vinnie joked. Then, his face was somber again. "If I get bettah, the doc says I could go back to school for a few days at a time. Maybe once a week."

Wanda, not knowing what to say, bowed her head, and nodded. She didn't want to look into the hope-filled eyes of her friend.

"He's lyin' isn't he?" he asked, seriously.

"What?"

"He don't think I'm gettin' outta here, does he?"

_No answer._

"Well, I'll tell you dis, Wanda, I _am_ gettin' out. I may not get out, soon, but I will."

"I know you will, Vinnie," said Wanda. "You'll get better."

Vinnie smiled.

"Urgh! I'm so tired," grunted Vinnie, laying a hand over his eyes.

"I'll leave so you can get some rest," she said, removing her hand from his...

...but he was quick, and grasped it again.

"Stay," he said. "My parents will be coming in a half an hour. My ma can't seem to leave me alone. She was here for hours this morning, and all day yesterday when they brought me in."

"I'll stay, Vin," she said. He nodded and smiled. He closed his eyes, growing ever so weary.

"Knock, knock," he said, eyes still closed.

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

She smiled, knowing where this joke was going. She still played along.

"Banana, who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana, who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana, who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"_Vinnie!"_

Vinnie just opened his left eye to look at her expression, smiled, then closed it again. She sighed, "Banana, who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana!"

"VINNIE!"

They both laughed.

"Banana who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" he said. She laughed, nodding.

"Yes!..oh, I have one. There was this 'haunted' hotel. Well, this one guy stayed for the night, and suddenly he hears, _'If the log rolls over, we're all gonna die_.' He gets scared, so he jumps out the window and dies. Then there's a second guy, and he hears the sound, too. _If the log rolls over, we're all gonna die_. He jumps out the window, too. Then a third guy comes in, and he hears the same thing. _If the log rolls over, we're all gonna die._ Well, he was smart enough to know that the sound was coming from the bathroom, so he goes in. He looks around, and finally looks in the toilet and sees a bunch of ants inside. They're all on a log of crap saying, _if the log rolls over, we're all gonna die._"

"That's disgusting!" he laughed.

"Of course it is! My little sister told me," she said, laughing with him.

"Little kids tell the best jokes," he replied, opening his eyes. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Margot in the doorway. Wanda noticed his expression and turned around.

"Hi, I'm Wanda. You must be Margot," Wanda greeted.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Wanda," said Margot, shaking her hand. Wanda turned to Vinnie and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to go, Vinnie. I'll call you later, or something."

"Thanks, Wanda," he said. At her confused look, he added, "Foah da laughs."

"Anytime, Vin," she replied. She smiled at Margot, then turned and let herself out.

"She seems nice," Margot stated. Vinnie nodded. "I have to change your bed sheets."

"Have fun?" joked Vinnie. She smiled and helped him onto the wheelchair, next to the bed. "Raymond, will take you for a walk if you want."

"You mean, Z-man?" he said in mock excitement. Raymond had just walked in, then.

"_You_ can take the midget for a walk. It takes a _man_ to change his stinky bed sheets," said Raymond.

"Thanks," said Vinnie, sarcastically. He was seated uncomfortably in the wheelchair. His head lolled to one side. He was too tired to hold it up straight. She helped him put on his denim jacket. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. She wheeled him out of the room, through the halls, into the beautiful courtyard. The courtyard had been re-done. The ground was of cobble stone. There were flowers surrounding it in the summer, and in the fall, such as this, it was surrounded by colorful fallen leaves. There was a path that lead from the courtyard, into a sort of "forest sanctuary". In this forest, there were cameras hidden in the trees so doctors,nurses, and orderlies knew where a patient was at all times.

The forest was a nice thing to travel through. It lead to a small clearing, that the doctors, themselves, helped create last year. The clearing was a small grassland. The forest and clearing wasn't big at all, since this was LA, and it's a city...but it was nice, and quiet. This was the path on which they were traveling. Vinnie could hardly keep his eyes open. His chemo was making him tired. He was losing his appetite, and his weight.

It wasn't long until they got to the clearing. It only took five minutes. Margot sat down on the stone that was often used as a seat. There were several large stones in the clearing. They were aligned so that they were in a semi circle. A cool breeze collected and blew through the trees and across their faces.

"I thought you would like it here," said Margot, after a while.

"I do. I do like it heah," replied Vinnie, looking around. "Its like...its beautiful. Its like...uh..."

"A place from a painting, my mom says. She says, its as if an artist drew it," Margot finished.

"Artist," repeated Vinnie. "I was supposed to be one."

"You like to paint?"

"No. Film. I was supposed to be in film school. I was gonna be a filmakah," explained Vinnie. Margot smiled and touched his shoulder.

"You can still be one."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

I'll update soon...as possible.

I hope you liked it!


	5. A Fight to Live

Chapter 4

I'm back!

I've edited and revised all the chapters and fixed all my stupid mistakes.

Here's the next chapter. I'll accept criticism so I can revise it, but good reviews are accepted too, of course.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Vinnie sat in bed and listened to Doogie describe Peripheral Blood Stem Cell Transplantation (SCT). He walked him through the risks and side effects and what the transplantation included.

"Vinnie, SCT will allow use to use large doses of chemo, but these doses can be fatal. Now, if we're going to do this you will have to get an allogenic stem cell transplant, which means we have to find someone with almost the exact same cell type. Your best bet would have been a brother or sister, but you don't have any. We can try your parents, or find someone who has your match, which will most likely be the case.

If we find a donor, you will be given high dose radiation therapy and radiation shields to guard your heart, lungs, and kidneys. We will probably be able to treat you here as an inpatient from a transplant unit, or you can go to a transplant unit and receive treatment as an outpatient. Then, you will start the chemo and high dose-whole body radiation. When you're done with that, we will start you on the transfusion through venous access line. You will also be given anti rejection drugs so your immune system doesn't reject the treatment, as well as supportive therapy for three or four weeks," Doogie stopped for a while to let this sink in a little bit, but before continuing Vinnie had a question.

"What's supportive therapy?"

"Well, it includes IV nutrition, red blood cell transfusions, platelet transfusions. Anyway, anywhere from 14 to 21 days after the SCT your body will finally start making new white and red blood cells, along with new platelets. Until your white blood count reaches 500, you will have to stay in protective isolation. When it reaches 1,000 you can go home. You will come back regularly from then on, under the care of Dr. Rochester and your internist for about six months. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how much?" Vinnie asked, quietly. He rarely spoke above a normal tone, and he never spoke in his normal volume level (which was _loud_) anymore.

"'How much' what?"

"What's the cost?"

"$100,000 or more. It depends on where and who we get it from."

"$100,000 dollars?! Geeze! Who do they think I am, a millionare? Doog, are dere any alternitives?"

"Not really. You can continue with the chemo."

"You discussed this with my family?"

"Yeah. They said its up to you, Vin. They aren't sure what to choose, because they don't know what you want."

"What ah da chances dat I'll even survive da side effects or even de advanced chemo therapy if I do have this STC?"

"Slim, " Doogie admitted reluctantly, avoiding his friends eyes.

"And if I continue with da chemo?"

"Slimmer."

"How do my parents feel about the cost?"

"They're sure they can make ends meet."

"No. No, I want to stop everything," Vinnie stated, stubbornly. Doogie finally looked up.

"You can't just give up!" Doogie argued, standing up from his seat next to Vinnie's bedside.

"You said it yourself, the chemo is killing me. If you put me on this STC thing, you have to advance my chemo treatment. Whose to say that won't kill me? If da chemo is killin' me, why advance da troops?"

"You're right. All the doctors told me what you just said. I was even ordered not to tell you this option, but Vinnie, there is still a chance. There's that chance that you might be strong enough. You just might be strong enough to pull through."

"But Doog, if it doesn't work and I die, then my parents would have spent $100,000 macaroons for nothin'. I'm not gonna let them pay to see me die. Dat's unfair!" Vinnie explained passionately, getting himself overwhelmed and tired. "Look Doog, it's okay. I only have one regret and that's not falling in love. Everything else in dis life I've enjoyed."

"Vinnie–"

"Doog, I wanna see my Mom. I could really use her right now. Could you call her for me?"

"Yes, Vin," with all that said, Doogie left the room angrily, but reluctantly. How could Vinnie just give up? How could he tell him to end it?

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

After a week of being off treatment, Doogie finally realized that Vinnie told Doogie to let him die so he could live. Doogie never saw Vinnie more alive. He went everywhere with Margot, spent lots of time with him, Wanda, and Janine, and even learned how to make his mom's lasagna.

Vinnie learned about a lot of things during his last weeks on earth, and still managed to still be the Vinnie that his friends and family knew and loved. Doogie would never forget the last words Vinnie said to him.

"Never stop living. Never stop living, Doog. You gotta fight to live."

And he did.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Doogie slammed his fist on his alarm clock and woke to the sound of someone rustling on his roof.

"Geez, Doog! I think your Pop took down the laddah. Why would he do a thing like dat? It makes it a lot harder to climb up here without it. Anyway, Janine, and Wanda and I are going to the beach. Wanna come?" asked Vinnie, climbing onto Doogie's desk, then hopping onto the floor. Doogie sat up in bed, wide eyed and staring at his friend who seemed very much alive.

"Vinnie?"

"What's the mattah, Doog. You look like you'se seen a ghost or somethin'," replied Vinnie, taking a bite out of a candy bar that he happened to find in his pocket.

"Vin, you're alive!"

"Course I am! What are you talkin' about?!" exclaimed Vinnie, confused and semi-frightened for his friend. "Oh, hey Doog, you know those dizzy spells I kept having and what I told you about not having an appetite?"

"Yeah?"

"Stomach virus! Ha! Oh, yeah–Margot and I have a date! Go figure! Sick men always get the hot chicks!"

"But what about your swollen lymph nodes?"

"My swollen what? Oh–I had a sore throat. Turns out I'm allergic to Mom's lasagna! Who'd 'a' thought?!" Vinnie said with a little chuckle. Then he added, "Are you coming, or not, Doog? I got Wanda and Janine waitin' in my car outside, so you gotta decide soon."

"Yeah, I'll come," Doogie said, excitedly. He was so happy to see Vinnie alive. He could have sworn the whole thing was real. He immediately hopped off his bed and on his way to the closet, pulled Vinnie into a tight embrace.

"Whoa! Howsah! You're not going all pansy on me, are ya?"

"No, I'm just glad you're here!" said Doogie, releasing his friend and continuing to his closet to retrieve his swimming trunks.

"Hey, Doog?"

"Yeah, Vin?" Doogie replied, turning around to face his friend.

"You'll never believe the dream I had last night...And the lesson I learned from it. I learned that sometimes you have to fight to live. It may be a long, hard battle but if you got the right friends who support you, and love from your family, and faith, you can pull through," Vinnie stated, crossing his arms and leaning on the edge of Doogie's desk.

"You know, Vin...I had a crazy dream last night, too, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I learned pretty much the same lesson."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Did you really think I would let Vinnie die?

Thank you for all your support and reviews, you guys are the best!

Continue writing stories!


End file.
